


Serotonin, Hate and Family

by SunshineDawn



Series: Adrenaline Aftermath [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Identity Reveal, Press and Tabloids, Sensory Overload, Spider-Man Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28710513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineDawn/pseuds/SunshineDawn
Summary: On September 24th, Peter is very sure of his role as Spiderman. By the 26th, He doesn't really like the press anymore.The first three scenes of Peter's life as Spiderman and Peter Parker after that fateful day. He's yet to see any school friends yet, but after a discussion with Tony and the team, he's making his first appearance to the public as Peter. Let's hope it all goes well.First edition of the Adrenaline Aftermath series. (not including the original fic)
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Adrenaline Aftermath [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104641
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Serotonin, Hate and Family

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! It's me Sunshine Dawn again, and I'm here writing this because of my own curiosity and on the request of a reader of the first fic. So, reader, thank you for that! (I don't know if you can shout out people on AO3 or if its custom to not do that, or maybe you wouldn't want that, so I'll leave you anonymous.)
> 
> I may not write these as fast or post fics a lot because guess what! I am turning 16 this month, (the 28th) and I just started driver's ed! I also started up school again, and I am trying hard to stay ahead just in case my medical issues acts up again. But I am already working on the second part to this series but I couldn't wait to put this one out! 
> 
> Enjoy this, and again, if you find any mistakes, or I do something wrong, let me know! I still have a lot to learn about posting things! Thanks for reading!

\---Friday, September 24th: Sunset---

_This will forever be the best view in the world. No matter how many times I see it._ Peter stared out one of the tower’s Med bay windows, on the highest floor. He was sitting in a lounge room, looking out a floor to ceiling window onto the sunsetting over New York. He loved to take in the outlines of the shadowy buildings with lights decorating the darkness. The pink and orange sky surrounding the dark buildings was a sight to see. This was as close as he was getting to being Spiderman and sitting atop of the tall buildings, watching the sunset from whatever building he sat on. He hadn’t been allowed out as Spiderman in weeks, as he was still healing.

Peter would sit here on an I.V. for two hours a day, so they could feed some medication and nutrients directly into his body, making it easier for his body to heal. He was out of his cast, and aside from sleeping earlier, no Spiderman, and the war Tony was fighting in all directions about schooling, he was fully Peter again, will less adrenaline coursing through his veins, more love then he’d left that morning with, and all his blood in the places it was supposed to be.

\---Saturday, September 25th: Breakfast Table---

“Hey, Pete, sleep well?”

“Morning, dad. Yeah I did. I’m definitely sleeping better with those meds now.”

“That’s good. Hey, everyone’s eating breakfast here instead of tomorrow because we have that last minute press conference Monday and Pepper wants a day to prepare with the few of us that are speaking there.” Tony said, while flipping a pancake. He was making a huge buffet breakfast like they normally did on Sundays, when the whole family made an effort to get together and eat.

“Oh okay. Are Uncle Steve and Bucky back from their run yet?” Peter said. 

“No. Those two old men have been running longer today. I guess Steve is mentally preparing for the hounding press. Everyone knows how much he truly despises press conferences.”

“Hey, all those flashing lights and questions are overwhelming. Steve and I have enhanced senses remember?” Peter laughed, pouring himself some orange juice.

“Yeah yeah I know. You and your “specialness”” said Tony, full of sarcasm. 

Peter laughed.

-an hour later-

Peter, Tony and the whole family sat around the table. Chatter filled the space. This was more domestic than most people thought the avengers were like. Some people were still in pjs, others in work out clothes. Or in Tony’s case, oil stained jeans and a once white t-shirt (lab clothes, as they were called). Pancakes, eggs, waffles, and more covered the table. Most of the food if not all would be eaten, as they had three people who had enhanced metabolisms, but even the normal heroes ate a lot, as they worked out a lot. 

“Dad, do you know when we will be allowed at school again?”

“Well they are thinking Monday now that everything’s been fixed. Though, I’m keeping you home until next Monday. I want you to be okay mentally after everything is released to the press on Monday and I don’t feel safe sending you to school right after it’s all said.” Tony said. 

“Are you sure you’re ready to announce myself to the world? I mean, as your son?” Peter asked Tony.

“You’re asking me? You are the one who’s going to be blasted with the press like water out of a hose for the first time. But yes, I am ready. Are you sure you’re okay with it?” Tony said.

“Yeah dad. I’m okay with it. I’m nervous about the press being overbearing but you said that you thought of everything so I’ll be okay.” Peter said. 

“You have all of us here too if need be. Remember we have the school drop off and pick up schedule set and guards. You can always choose to have one of us take you if that isn’t our day. Wanda, Nat, Tony and I may have the most days but if you decide someone else that’s okay too.” Steve cut in.

“That’s all well and good but no one has touched my cinnamon rolls! Is this anarchy!” Tony said, gesturing at the cinnamon rolls.

  
  


\---Monday, September 26th: Press Conference---

The clicking and flashes of cameras assaulted Peter's senses. And he wasn’t even on stage yet. Somehow Tony and Pepper had been up talking to the crowd for fifteen minutes and they hadn’t run off screaming like Peter wanted to do. Steve had his hands on his shoulders keeping him grounded. Nat was standing guard by the stage wings even though they had guards; since it made Peter feel calm. Most of the Avengers were chilling backstage, or in the audience as they didn’t need to go on. Question after question was fired at Tony and Pepper, and they just smoothed through like it was nothing. Peter was almost jealous.

Finally (whether that was a good or bad finally, Peter will never be able to decide), it was time.

“Now that we have cleared away any beliefs on Peter being my secret lovechild, let’s welcome to the stage, my protege, my mini me, my son in all but blood, Peter Parker!” Tony said, gaudily gesturing to the side of the stage, where Peter walked on.

Peter was clearly nervous, that much was obvious to everyone in that room. He walked up to Tony, and stopped, almost standing behind Tony as if he wanted to hide. 

“Hi-um, I’m Peter…” He looked to Tony and with a confirming nod said, “and I am Spiderman.”

The reporters jumped onto their feet, yelling over each other and getting closer with the cameras. Peter jumped up.

Scared, and expecting fast movement to come with an attack, jumped up, onto the ceiling. Nat ran onto the stage, along with Steve and instantly began yelling at the press to shut it, sit down or leave. Tony and Pepper began to coax their boy off the ceiling. 

“Peter-Peter came down okay?” Pepper said, her hands raised up towards Peter.

“You’re safe, spider-baby. It’s okay.” Tony said standing underneath in case Peter fell. 

Tony and Pepper’s voices broke through the fog plaguing Peter’s mind. He shook his head, and took in where he was. Tilting his head, he saw Pepper’s sunset red hair. He released his grip, still tense, in all but one hand and lowered himself down into Tony’s arms. Strong arms wrapped around him, and his blackout glasses and headphones being placed gently onto his head by Pepper’s soft hands. He didn’t know when she’d managed to get them, but he was thankful for it anyway. The blaring noise of breathing and heart beats drowned away, even though at some point the chatter and flashes had stopped. 

The next thing Peter knew he was being led back upstage, and off, to Bruce and Clint. 

“Get him back upstairs will ya? Pepper and I have to deal with the hounds.” Tony gritted. 

“Should we take the wolves with us?” Clint said.

“You know Steve and Nat won’t leave us by ourselves. They don’t trust the press period let alone at such a public event.” Pepper said.

“Alright. We’ll be in your room.” Clint said. 

“Okay. See you in a few.” And with that, Tony and Pepper walked onto the stage.


End file.
